UF:EVE - Enemy within
Die Filmreihe EVE - Enemy within gilt als die erfolgreichste Kinofilmreihe und das erfolgreichste Franchise der . Angefangen als kleiner Film, der die Geschichten von jenseits des Alpha-Sektors (in den sogenannten Eve-Systemen, daher der Name) aufzeigt, entwickelte sich ein düsterer Weltraumepos daraus, der sich ganz um die Völker der Eve-Systeme, allen voran den Prokto, dreht und mit unter schon zu einigen seltsamen Flottenbewegungen der führte. Der originale Film wurde 2085 unter den Namen EVE gedreht. Da man allerdings die Verwechslung mit dem gleichnamigen Weltraumsimulator "EVE Online" verhindern wollte, hing man den Untertitel "Enemy within" an. EVE Enemy within right|300px|thumb|Der Filmtitel des ersten TeilsDas Drehbuch des originalen Filmes wurde von Ronia Sherman, der älteren Tochter von Billy Sherman, geschrieben und 2085 ausgeführt. Sie organisierte mit Hilfe ihres Vaters, der leider im Verlauf der Dreharbeiten starb, ein relativ großes Set und konnte dank Master Technica, der Chefin der Wing Technologies, sogar ein echtes Schiff für diverse Außenszenen verwenden. Während des Drehs sprangen zwei der Darsteller und einer der mitschreibenden Drehbuchautoren ab. Desweiteren starb Billy Sherman kurz vor der Fertigstellung, was auf Bitten von Ronia zu einer Verzögerung der Veröffentlichung führte. Trotz dieser vielen Verzögerungen und widrigen Umstände kam der Film, mit nur drei Monaten Verspätung, am 23. Mai. 2086 in die Kinos und Holoräume. Die Handlung des Filmes war relativ einfach: Das Altair-Schiff WT-194 Nova geriet bei einem Testflug in die Eve-Systeme, außerhalb ihres Koordinatensystems. Dort trifft sie auf drei miteinander verfeindete Reiche, wobei rauskommt, dass alle drei von einer einzigen Rasse aus einer weit entfernten Galaxie abstammen, die mithilfe eines Wurmloches an diesen Ort gelangt ist und sich im Kampf um die wenigen Ressourcen der wenigen vorhandenen Rand-Systeme und Planeten, in sechs Subrassen aufgespalten hat. Diese Subrassen haben sich in das Imperium, die Republik und das Reich gegliedert und führen diese Gebiete mit unterschiedlichen Ansichten. Da sich ein Großteil diese Leute äußerlich immer noch ähnelt und nur durch Persönlichkeitstest ihre wahre Loyalität offenbart werden kann, sind Verschwörungen und Spione an der Tagesordnung. Nur durch die Hilfe der Prokto, einer der Subrassen der Republik, gelangt die Nova wieder in den Koordinatenbereich der Milchstraße und kann nach Hause kommen. Davor aber kommt es durch einen eingeschleusten Hiran fast zum Eklat. Die Kritiker waren von dem Film nicht sehr angetan. Der Titel suggerierte ihrer Meinung nach, dass stärker auf den "Feind im Inneren" eingengangen wird. Sie bemängeln, dass er nur in der ersten Zeile des Vorspannes, vor dem eigentlichen Titel, genannt ("Die Tiefen des Weltalls sind schwarz und kalt. Unzählige Gefahren lauern dort. Aber manchmal kommt der Feind nicht von außen... sondern lauert im Inneren") und nur einige kurze Male bei den Prokto genannt aber nie wirklich thematisiert wird. Allgemein war ihnen der Film zu flach. Dagegen lobten sie die Effekte und Ansichten von stellaren Nebeln und die Kameraführung um die teils animierten, teils echten Schiffe. Desweiteren wurde der dystopische Stil der Eve-System-Spezies angekreidet, was allerdings wegen der Cyber-Philosophie bei den Altairs eher ein Grund war sich EVE E anzuschauen. Der Film war, trotz diverser Verbindungen, sehr teuer und ohne Sherman, durch den das Projekt die viele Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte, sah es so aus, dass es nach diesem Film keine weiteren EVE-Teile geben wird. Erst zwanzig Jahre später konnte Ronia Sherman dazu überredet werden einen Nachfolger zu drehen. Dieser läutete dann das wahre Franchise von EVE - Enemy within ein. EVE - Enemy within: Heretics right|300px|thumb|Der zweite Teil, der die Fehler des Vorgängers ausmerzen sollteEVE - Enemy within: Heretics ist der zweite Film der EVE-Reihe. Er wurde knapp 20 Jahre nach dem ersten Teil, nämlich 2103, bekanntgeben. Wieder wurde das Drehbuch von Ronia Sherman geschrieben, diese hatte sich inzwischen zu einer bekannten Autorin gewandelt und nutze einen Teil ihrer unveröffentlichten oder verworfenen Skripst für diesen und die anderen Filme. Sherman übernahm, wie beim Vorgänger, die Regie zu diesem Film. Die Dreharbeiten dauerten fast drei Jahre, da sich einer der Produzenten mit Sherman überworfen hatte und sie rausdrängeln wollte. Durch diese Verzögerung, die das ganze Projekt gefährdete, kam der Film genau 20 Jahre nach seinem Vorgänger in die Holoräume. Dieser Film machte viel anders. Zum einen spielte die Handlung nun komplett in den Eve-Systemen, zum anderen war die Hauptfigur der Prokto Rukam. Die Handlung geht darum, das Rukam einer Verschwörung des Keptan-Imperiums auf der Spur war und so immer tiefer reingezogen wird, bis er selbst ins Blickfeld von anderen Ermittlern der Prokto gerät. Nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall findet er eine Untergrundorganisation in einer der Flottenverbände und kann beweisen, dass sowohl die Polizei, wie auch zahlreiche Politiker der Republik in Wahrheit Agenten des Imperiums oder des Reich's sind. Desweiteren wird er von Sigmen Nus Kaskem, einen der religiösen Führer der Republik, gebeten, alle Heretics, die Agenten der anderen Reiche, zu vertreiben, da es sonst zu einen großen Krieg kommt. Er kann diese Bitte nicht mehr erfüllen, da er davor von der Geheimpolizei des Reich's geschnappt und verschleppt wurde. Die Kritiker waren auch von diesem Film nicht wirklich überzeugt, lobten aber die deutliche Verbesserung gegenüber den Vorgänger. Die dystopische Atmosphäre und die waghalsigen Verfolgungen in den Wohnturmschluchten der Stationen und Kolonien, wie auch zwischen den Schiffen der Republiksflotte wurde von allen sehr gelobt und hervor gehoben. Nach diesem Film fanden sich immer mehr Fans für das Franchise und zahlreiche Cyber erklärten den Film als Teil ihrer Ansicht, was einen zusätzlichen Hype auslöste. Ronia Sherman konnte ihren Erfolg leider nur noch kurz genießen, da sie ein Jahr später bei einer Kollision eines meranischen Frachters mit ihrem Schiff starb. EVE - Enemy within: The Prophecy The Prophecy ist der dritte Teil der EVE-Reihe. In ihm wird der Handlungsstrang um den verschleppten Prokto Rukam fortgesetzt. Er wurde bereits wenige Monate nach dem erfolgreichen Start von Heretics angekündigt, seine Produktionszeit verlängerte sich allerdings wegen des plötzlichen Todes von Sherman, dem Mastermind des Franchise, um fast drei Jahre und dauerte so fünfeinhalb Jahre. Der Filmstart war am 4. August. 2112. Der Film fängt damit an, das man Rukam mit Wunden übersäht und abgemagert in einen kleinen, verschmutzten Raum sieht. Man erfährt, das er sich inzwischen seit drei Jahren in der Gewalt der Rushke, einer der Spezies des Reich, befindet und sie ihn mittlerweile zu eine Art Schläferagenten ausbilden. Die Verhandlungen mit der Republik zwecks seiner Rückkehr laufen bereits und stehen kurz vor dem Abschluss, weshalb sie ihn jetzt noch fertig trainieren. Nachdem Rukam nach diesen Qualen wieder in seiner Heimat ist, beginnt er, anfangs durch die Indoktrination der Rushke bedingt, seine Freunde und einige hohen Leute abzuhorchen, doch er kann sich wehren und begibt sich in die Obhut von Sigmen Nus Kaskem. Dieser hilft ihm sich der Gehirnwäsche der Rushke zu entziehen und teilt ihm mit, dass eine große Prophezeihung vor diesem Jahr gewarnt hat. Erneut bittet er Rukam die Heretics zu vertreiben, da sonst die Prohpezeihung in Erfüllung geht und ein großer Krieg, der sie alle vernichten wird, anfängt. Rukam fragt ihn, ob er der einzige wäre der das tun könnte, worauf der Oberste Priester erklärt, dass er ebenfalls in der Prophezeihung als "Krieger mit dem Herz des Lichtes" erwähnt wird. Rukam ist sich anfangs nicht sicher, ob er diese Rolle übernehmen will, versucht dann aber alles, um genau das zu erreichen. Der Film endet damit, dass Rukam in den Ratssaal der Republik stürmt um die Informationen der Rushke und des Reich zu offenbaren. Doch er kommt zu spät, denn genau in dem Moment erklärt der Kanzler der Republik offiziell den offenen Krieg mit den beiden anderen Regierungen. Im Abspann sieht man, wie die ersten Kämpfe zwischen den Flotten entbrennen und hastig Evakuierungen ausgerufen werden. Die Kritiker waren überraschend positiv, was damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass sie selber wegen der Qualität des Filmes überrascht waren. Was sie damals nicht wissen konnten war, dass dies der erste EVE-Film war, der zu 100% auf wahren Begebenheiten beruht. Die anderen zwei Filme vorher basierten zwar auf den Geschichten aus den Eve-Systemen, trotzdem enthielten sie auch einige Informationen, die ganz den Gedanken von Ronia Sherman entsprungen sind. Nach ihrem Tod richteten die Drehbuchautoren das Franchise neu aus und nutzen die Berichte der im dortigen Grenzgebiet patrouillierenden Star Alliance als Vorlage für das Drehbuch. Desweiteren waren auch die Aufnahmen gegen Ende des Filmes echt. Da man von Anfang an aber die originalen Schiffe der Spezies aus diesem Gebeit hergenommen hatte, fiel das niemanden auf. Als das Mitte der 60er, zwei gute Jahrzehnte nach Darkness in our Heart, rauskam, artete die Sache in einen mittelgroßen Skandal aus. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich ein Außenposten der Star Alliance in dem Gebiet etabliert und dadurch kamen immer mal wieder Berichte über den seit Jahrzehnten wütenden Krieg auf. Celestial Production, welche die Rechte an den Filmen besaß und sie ursprünglich auch in Auftrag gegeben hatte, leistete danach viel PR-Arbeit, um die Situation zu retten und schaffte es. EVE - Enemy within: Dominions will fall Bei Dominions will fall handelt es sich um den vierten Teil des EVE-Franchise. Genau wie sein Vorgänger führt er die Geschichte von Heretics weiter. EVE - Enemy within: Darkness in our Heart Darkness in our Heart ist der fünfte und ursprünglich letzte Teil der EVE-Reihe, es handelt sich hierbei um den letzten Film, der den Handlungsbogen aus Heretics direkt aufgreift und zu seinem Ende führt. EVE - Enemy within: Demons of the Past Demons of the Past ist der erste neue Film der EVE-Reihe. Wegen des Auschreis der Bevölkerung Mitte der 60er Jahre, musste CP viel PR-Arbeit leisten, um nicht unterzugehen oder zerfetzt zu werden, deswegen kündigten sie einen neuen EVE-Film an, der nun offen mit der Wahrheit umgeht. In Demons of the Past wird der Ursprung der drei Reiche angesprochen, nämlich ihre alte Heimatgalaxie. Seine Drehdauer lag bei gerade mal zwei Jahren. Er wurde am 21. Juli. 2169 in die Holoräume und VR-Matrix gebracht (und konkurrierte mit einem Film über den Pioniergeist der Raumfahrt des 20. Jahrhunderts, der zu Ehren der Mondlandung geschaffen wurde). Dieser Film läutete den Realismus neu ein, was dazu führte, das wenig später diverse Verfilmungen über das Leben bedeutender Altairs gedreht und veröffentlicht wurden. EVE - Enemy within: A Kind of Light A Kind of Light ist der zweite neue und insgesamt siebte Film des EVE-Franchise, und er ist der einzige, der bis heute einen Fehler im Titel enthält. Der ursprüngliche Titel des deutschen Drehbuchautors Fritz Mann lautete: Kind des Lichts, doch durch einen Übersetzungsfehler wurde daraus nicht Child of the Light sonder A Kind of Light. Das ist besonders bedauerlich, weil sich so viele Leute fragen, warum sich die ganze Geschichte um ein Kind dreht, welches sich in der dystopischen, vom ewigen Krieg zerrissenen Gesellschaft für eine friedliche und bessere Zukunft einsetzt. Andere meinen, dass der Titel durch den Fehler noch aussagekräftiger geworden ist, weshalb man ihn nie korrigiert hat. A Kind of Light kam am 19. November. 2173 in die Holoräume und VR-Matrix. EVE - Enemy within: The Shadows in the Dark The Shadows in the Dark ist der bis jetzt letzte Film der EVE-Reihe. Er sprengte, was Produktionskosten und Zeitrahmen angeht, sämtliche Skalen und brauchte unvorstellbare neun Jahre für die Fertigstellung. Nach einer gewaltigen PR-Aktion, die mit dem Auftauchen der Kollektoren und Reaper zusammenfiel, wurde er zum bis jetzt erfolgreichsten Film in der Geschichte der Altairs. Das hängt wahrscheinlich mit den Kollektoren und Reapern zusammen, da man anfangs, und auch noch bis kurz vor dem galaktischen Krieg, nie wissen konnte, was nun zum Film gehört und was eine echte Berichterstattung ist. Er kam am 2. Januar. 2186 in die Holoräume und VR-Matrix, wobei er, wie die anderen Filme auch, während der heißen Phase des Krieges zwischen August 2186 und November 2186 nicht gezeigt wurde. Am 27. November wurde er wieder ins Programm genommen und holte innerhalb kurzer Zeit die Gewinne der verpassten Monate rein. Kategorie:Phoenixclaw Kategorie:Unknown Future Kategorie:UF:Hintergrund